What Would Have Happend?
by Nanacela
Summary: What if Peeta wasn't the baby of the family? What if his mother's dream of having a girl did come true? What if Peeta's baby sister is Primrose's best friend? Would that change Katniss' and Peeta's relationship before the games and the games completely?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first Hunger Games story. This idea got stuck in my head and I started it. I haven't even finish the first book so please tell me if I am getting out of the character. This is slighty AU.**

**On with the story. This is set a year before the games.**

* * *

**Summary**

_What if Peeta wasn't the baby of the family? What if his mother's dream of haing a girl did come true? What if Peeta's baby sister is Primrose's best friend? Would that change Peeta's and Katniss' relationship before the games?_

* * *

Katniss wakes up by the sun going through the window and realizes she overslept. She tries to stand up but her little sister Prim cuddles closer to her. If it would've been any other day Katniss would have left her sister sleep a little bit more, but today was the first day of school.

"Wake up little duck" she said shaking her a little "Come on it's the first day of school"

"Noo" Prim mumbled "I don't want to go"

"Didn't you want me to meet your knew friend" Katniss whispered waking Prim up. Prim has been talking non-stop to both her big sister and mother (obviously more to her big sister) about a classmate which she appparently spent most of her summer with and now is her 'best friend'.

Prim woke up with a start "Oh yes that's true". Prim started to change and to ramle of how much Katniss is going to 'love' her friend. Even though Katniss has insisted Prim to show her new friend, Prim refuses. She says is fun to keep up with the mystery. Katniss thinks she just wants to bug her.

Prim and Katniss have a little of breakfast which consisted of bread with cheese and some fruit everything brought by Katniss.

Prim flies out the door as soon she finishes breakfast, Katniss chuckles and follows her baby sister out. As she reaches Prim she mocks "Eager to go are we"

"Yeah kind of" Prim agrees with a laugh

"So today I am meeting 'mystery girl' " she asks

"Maybe" Prim says trying to fight the smile making way into her face, and failing miserably

"I'm starting to think your friend is an animal you do not want me to kill" Katniss wonders out loud "Yep it would make much sense, don't worry Prim I am not going to kill it"

"She is completely a human being I swear" Prim says

"Ok, ok I beleive you"

* * *

They got to the school pretty fast in Prim's rush. Not many people were there, but as time flew by more people came but none being 'the mystery girl'. Katniss was getting tired of waiting and was about to tell her sister that she was going, just as a blondie head ran infront of her and tackeled Prim to the ground. Katniss was just going to probably scare the hell out of that person, when she realized they were hugging. They got up and continued hugging. The Mystery Girl was as tall as Prim, she had dark blondie hair. But her eyes Katniss had already seen those eyes, the bluest eyes she had ever seen

"Just who I was looking for Primrose Everdeen" Mystery girl said

"And I was looking for you Ivy Roxana Mellark"

* * *

**Well tell me what you think and if I continue. If you want follow me on twitter Nanacela20 and I follow you back and give you teasers of my stories.**

**Don't forget to Review!**


	2. A Chance

Hey,** what have you been up to? Well this is a little update before my midterms. Hope you enjoy it. Guess what...I already finish catching fire and on monday I'm starting Mockinjay**

**Thanks for those who reviewed , favorite and followed. I'll need at least 5 reviews per chapter to update. More reviews=faster updates.**

**If someone wants to beta me PM me.**

* * *

**Peeta**

Peeta Mellark had woken up at his normal baker hours (which meant 4 a.m.), along the rest of his family. He had helped at the bakery as always, since it was a chore. After waiting for his sister Ivy and his brother Rye he finally took a bath.

His baby sister had hung out with someone new this summer, which was no surprise since Ivy was a very social person. The only thing he hoped was that 'someone' was a girl. In his point of view Ivy was still very small, and Peeta admitted he was a protective older brother. Ivy as all merchants, and Mellark's too had Blondie hair and blue eyes, but both her hair and her eyes were the same color shade as his'.

Out of all his family, she was the one who he shared the greatest bond with. Ivy knew him sometimes better than himself, and they could both read the other like a they were always open book. This bond came because they were always left out. Peeta was always to small to play with Chris and Rye, even though he knew the game. Ivy was (is) a girl and their older brothers would not teach him how to play. So Peeta and Ivy would create their own games and wouldn't let Chris and Rye play _"Couse ya'r too big" _as two year old Ivy used to say. Many times Peeta would try to teach her how to draw and paint, as Ivy tried to teach him how to sing and act. Both failing miserably, and just enjoying each others talent.

* * *

Peeta and Ivy had walked, emphasis in _walking _to school, making conversation about when was he going to meet her new friend. Then out of nowhere Ivy started running like she forgot something, but heading the same way to school. He just stood there watching his sister run like she had two heads. After about a minute of running Ivy kindly remember she had a brother who probably looked as confused as he was.

"Come on Peet!"

"Coming" he said as he ran toward his sister. Once he caught up, she continued running, Peeta continue walking. Just a little faster.

He got just in time to Ivy's school to see his sister knockout a girl. He ran towards where his sister and he girl had fell just to see them hugging.

"Just who I was looking for Primrose Everdeen"

"And I was looking for you Ivy Roxanne Mellark"

* * *

He never expected the girl to be sweet Prim, Katniss' sister. He was good with words, and he didn't want to be seen by an idiot in front of Katniss so he said the first thing he thought of

"So our sisters are best friends" Katniss had apparently not heard him come and was shocked by his presence.

"Apparently" Katniss said, "Get going Prim before you get late"

"Ok, bye" Prim said walking away, she turned to Ivy "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah just give me a sec"

As Katniss walked away Ivy turned toward her brother giving him a look that clearly said _I gave you a chance, now use it._

Peeta nodded and started walking away. He got the perfect chance, he is not wasting it.

* * *

**So what do you think? Like how I wrote in Peeta's pov? Tell me in your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am the meanest person ever and I accept it. I was having some personal problems, and I didn't know what to do. Gladly I am better now and will update regularly. Enjoy.**

* * *

After saying goodbye to Prim, Katniss started walking to school; halfway there she saw Peeta walking closely behind her. In fear of having a panic attack in front of him, Katniss, bolted to school and hid in the bathroom.

Taking a deep breath she thought how rotten her luck was_. It had to be his sister, Peeta Mellark's sister, _Katniss thought wishing that for once the odds were in her favor.

The bell rang signaling that the first period was going to start. For a moment, Katniss thought about skipping it, but as she remembered her first class was history she knew she couldn't. Mrs. Kreiv, her history teacher, hated her and she wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to get Katniss in trouble.

Katniss didn't like history for numerous reasons. 1. They only learn about the mines. 2. Too much talk about The Hunger Games. 3. Mrs. Kreiv bitchy attitude and her absolutely boring way of giving the class. And just recently added, 4. Peeta Mellark was in the class too.

As she entered Katniss saw two empty seats, her usual one by the window, and the other one just beside Peeta. Knowing that eventually she'll need to talk to him, out of social pressure, she sat next to him. For a second Peeta watched her oddly, everyone in fact watched her oddly. Katniss would have watched herself oddly, if she could. But Peeta being Peeta he smiled at her greeting, she scowled at him in return.

Halfway through the class, neither Katniss nor Peeta had a made a move to talk to each other.

Katniss a little irked that Peeta hadn't started the conversation she thought they needed to have sent him a note saying _so? _

_So what?_ He responded

_What do you think about our sisters being "best friends"?_

_Well, I don't hate the idea. Why did you put best friends in ""?_

_Cause no one can become someone else's best friend so fast._

Sadly, that was the end of their conversation; Mrs. Kreiv caught them writing the note but didn't say anything. Having her menacing glare was enough. Neither of them shared any class aside of that one that day. Katniss was she didn't have to talk to Peeta anymore, but she didn't know that she would have a heavily discussion with him later that day.

* * *

**Katniss was bold in this chapter. I know that Katniss is not usually like this, but for this time and probably some others to come, she'll be bolder. I know it was short but I write like that. If you have any suggestions feel free to give them. **

**Can anyone guess why will they have a big discussion later? Don't forget to review!**


End file.
